Rotten
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: The second round of Sburb and Sgrub has started, and no one likes it one bit. Rated T for Gore. :) Zombie Apocalypse AU. Involves all Beta characters.


**== Be the windy kid.**

You contemplated going to ROSE for a moment. Hopefully other people were having these thoughts of "being" themselves or "being" others recently. The SCENE was dark and the MOON was blinding. You are JOHN EGBERT and you have a variety of INTERESTS, which you do not have TIME to share with us at the moment due to the LARGE HORDE OF ZOMBIES currently chasing you down an OLD ALLEYWAY. You pulled THE WARHAMMER OF ZILLYHOO out of your CAPATCHALOGUE DECK. You raised it swiftly, bringing it down on the heads of TWO AND A HALF MANGLED CORPSES blocking your WAY. PAIN spiked your VISION as you kicked a ZOMBIE'S LOLLING HEAD and busted your BIG TOE.

You quickly ran to the safety of an old CVS you and your friends had claimed. Karkat saw you approaching and quickly slammed the door open. You inhaled deeply, the musty and metallic scent of the long dead wafting into your nose. The wind curled like a pet around your legs, pushing you faster and faster away from the oncoming threat of the undead. You stumbled, but picked up the pace and when you opened your eyes again, you were in the warm, welcoming orange light of the shop. Karkat closed the door and you fumbled with taking the items out of your Capatchalogue Deck. You had expanded it to hold everything you might need. You expelled five bottles of water, laughing at Karkat as one crinkled against his forehead. Next to leave were the cans of fruit and soup and lastly, bags of nonperishables such as chips, snack foods, and candy.

"You got a lot today. Good job." commented Karkat. You nodded with a derpy grin plastered on your face and bowed. Karkat gave you mock applause and groaned.

**== Switch point of view due to the fact that second person is probably illegal in twelve countries.**

John thought about this. This, he was fairly certain, was not a normal thought. He was going to book a physiological therapy session with either Kanaya or Rose got back from getting Dave home after he left to get supplies. The undead were more active at this time of day. Clocks didn't work, but Aradia, another time player, had assured you it was 9:43 P.M. "human time" once again.

The game had never ended. Sburb and Sgrub both went into a sort of second game, like a sequel. Earth was reset, and the trolls got to spend a quarter of a sweep back on Alternia before they were transported to Earth when Alternia hit turmoil. The zombies had showed up a month after the trolls' arrival. The group of trolls and humans that were playing this new game had agreed to meet in Indiana. Jade had transported herself and set up a nice shelter in the store. Dave continued to stop time so he would arrive quickly. All of the God Tier trolls had flown to get their non-God Tier friends and always arrived quickly. John had used the wind to fly with Rose.

Yes, a therapy session with his psychologist friends was in order. Normal people do not recap the last two months of their life.

Currently, only Aradia, Sollux, John, and Karkat were at the shop. They had left in pairs. The pairs currently were Rose with Kanaya, Eridan with Feferi, Equius with Nepeta, Sollux with Aradia, John with Vriska, Karkat with Terezi, Gamzee with Tavros, and Dave with Jade. John had left the house Vriska and himself were set to raid, Vriska apparently doing her own "seeeeeeeecret business", whatever that was. They pestered each other on Pesterchum every thirty minutes, so they knew that Eridan and Feferi were raiding a sign-less store, Equius and Nepeta were still killing off livestock at the farm, Gamzee and Tavros had recently finished their raid and were walking the path to shelter, Rose and Kanaya were talking with Dave, who last they heard was sitting on the swing set while Jade scavenged a house nearby, and Terezi had stayed at Kroger to go find chalk after Karkat had finished.

John already knew this. Hopefully Kanaya and Rose would be back soon. Zombies rattled at the door and John let the wind make quick work of the group. His ears picked up the sound of insane, deep laughing and the clanking of metal legs. Gamzee and Tavros would be arriving any second. John ran to the door and opened it quickly, ushering the two alien teens inside.

"Hey, bro, a horde all up and followed us here, you might wanna do something about that." Gamzee sat on a couch they had moved into the store before the zombies had taken over the town completely. He took a wipe from his Capatchalogue Deck and started to scrub his clubs clean.

"Uh… We got the, uh… Supplies." he emptied his deck on the floor, cleaning materials tumbling down to the coarse carpet. Karkat and John set to work, putting the food and materials on the shelves, in cupboards, in the bathroom, in the basement, and in refrigerators that were only on half of the time.

There was a sound outside. It was a combination of _clink_s and _clatter_s. Vriska's weapon, the dice, had emerged from her Strife Deck. Tavros opened the door and Vriska rushed inside, pushing the smaller troll out of the way. She emptied her Capatchalogue Deck on the table. She had also raided food from the old house. Vriska put everything away gently.

"Did your "seeeeeeeecret business" not up and work?" Gamzee asked her. Vriska huffed. "I'll take that as a yeah, sis." Gamzee rubbed his club a little harder. "Motherf***ing kidney blood is always the toughest to scratch." he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Karkat burst from the basement, heaving in breaths. His hair was matted with fresh blood and he was hefting his sickles.

"Zombies," he heaved. "In the basement." A scream rung out through the small store. "And John is there."

**The End!**

**Just kidding!**

Vriska took back out her dice, Tavros unsheathed his lance, and Gamzee hefted his mostly cleaned clubs. Karkat led them into the dark depths of the last floor. It was swarming with 12 zombies, huddled around John. He was gasping and holding his leg and swinging blindly with his hammer. John's hand was coated in thick, salty, red blood. Thankfully, unlike in movies and games, the undead were not infected, but John must have been in great pain. Gamzee and Tavros ran into battle and easily decapitated 3 of them on their first hit. Vriska rolled her dice and a zombie exploded. Karkat helped John off to the side then sped his sickle into a dead policeman's neck. His head rolled off to the side. They made quick work of the horde and rushed to the aide of their fallen friend. Karkat removed John's hand and quickly wished he hadn't. John's leg was bleeding badly and part of his bone was showing. Frantic knocking was heard from the door. Rose, Kanaya, Dave, and Jade were back. Karkat quickly absconded from the scene and opened the door.

"Where is everyone? Are they not home or are they putting their items and belongings away?" asked Kanaya in her proper voice.

"They're here and no, there was a group in the basement and John's injured." Karkat ran back downstairs, knowing the others would follow. When they reached John, Gamzee had tied his jacket around John's calf. Dave was the first behind him and skidded to kneel next to his morial. The humans had just gotten the concept of troll romance and had each filled their pale quadrant quickly. Rose and Kanaya walked over, the only haste on them showing in their eyes.

"Untie his leg, please. We cannot help him if we don't know the extent of the damage." Rose commanded. Gamzee gulped and untied the jacket. Dave grimaced and turned away. Rose and Kanaya began to set to work. They had taken a water bottle to clean the wound, asking for medical supplies. Feferi and Eridan had gone to get them and hadn't returned.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 10:36 P.M.**

CG: FEFERI

CG: WE *HAVE* GOT A PROBLEM

CG: AND YOU NEED TO BRING YOUR SUPPLIES QUICKLY

CC: W) (at's wrong, Karkat?

CG: SOMEHOW A HORDE GOT INTO THE BASEMENT AND JOHN HAS BEEN INJURED

CG: BADLY

CG: AND HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION *SOON*

CC: O) ( no! W) (appened?

CG: A ZOMBIE HAD A GORMET MEAL THAT WAS CALLED PLAT DU JOHN LEG

CC: T) (at isn't good! Tuna know if I can talk to ) (im?

CG: YES

CG: I'LL GIVE HIM MY PHONE

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller**

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

EB: hi fef! :B

CC: Jo) (n! Karkat told me w) (appened! Are you okay?

EB: well

EB: i'm bleeding out on the floor

EB: and i'm gonna pass out

EB: but other than that i'm fi

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

CC: O) ( no!

CC: Jo) (n!

CC: Well be there soon, I prawnmise!

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!**

**== Author: Finish first chapter.**

**Challenge complete! I hope you liked it! Oh no, is John okay? And yes, I meant to spell 'well' instead of 'we'll'. :) I hope you liked it and hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter NOT a fail like this one! :)**

**Oh!**

**Important note!**

**My Chumhandle is ****moonlitSnowflake****, it would be awesome if you guys would go and pester/troll me. :)**

**Anyways, that's all! Thanks for reading, lovelies!**


End file.
